Des nuits de prières Destiel
by JohnD12
Summary: Dean prie la nuit, quand il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il prie pour taquiner son ange et pour que celui-ci vienne le réchauffer. Os destiel.


Coucou salut! Alors je précise que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic d'après un montage que j'avais vu je ne sais plus où. Bref, je ne volle pas l'idée, puisqu'il n'y a que le fond de l'idée présente... Bonne lecture!

Ps. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux auteurs de Supernatural.

 **Des nuits de prières**

Il n'était pas si tard, peut être 9h30 du soir. Sam n'était pas encore revenu de ses recherches au sujet de leur chasse aux sorcières du moment. Il avait prévenu Dean qu'il rentrerait tard, ou qu'il ne rentrerait peut être pas, le grand frère n'était donc pas vraiment inquiet de ne pas voir le petit.

Il venait de finir de manger tout en regardant un épisode de "Docteur sexy" qu'il avait déjà vu au moins 100 fois, puis s'était allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre de motel humide et froide qu'il était censé partager avec son petit frère. Le chasseur tournait sur lui même, cherchant à trouver le sommeil, mais rien ne venait. Une seule idée tournait en boucle dans son esprit: recommencer. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, que Castiel était certainement occupé à ses affaires angéliques s'il n'était pas là, pourtant il le voulait lui, là, avec lui. Dean essayait de s'en empêcher mais il commença malgré lui à prier. À prier seulement son ange, à prier salement son ange. Comme il lui aurait envoyer un sexto. Mais en plus concret. Il s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser cette pratique divine à d'aussi basse fin. Mais comme on dit: la fin justifie les moyens.

Dans un autre État, l'ange ne faisait rien de particulier, il prenait un peu de bon temps seul, avant de rejoindre les Winchester. Il observait l'humanité, la trouvait fascinante. Il l'observait au milieu des humains, assis à la table d'un café. Il ne faisait rien de particulier lorsqu'il entendit sa prière. Au départ, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, ayant compris pourquoi Dean priait, il voulant éviter de stimuler son vaisseau au milieu des gens, Castiel avait appris par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas être vu de la sorte. Mais la prière persistait, elle était maintenant prononcé à haute voix il en était sûr. La voix de Dean devenait envoûtante, enivrante, son esprit céleste se mit à créer les scènes qu'il s'imaginait d'après les mots de son humain les yeux fermés. Lui aussi en avait envie désormais. Plus il écoutait la voix rauque du chasseur, plus son vaisseau se mettait à réagir au quart de tour. Ses joues devenaient rouges, il avait chaud, et maintenant c'était sûr, il ne pourrait plus se lever vu comme son corps de substitution était réveillé.

Dean était toujours allongé dans son lit, mais maintenant sans t-shirt ni pantalon et il frottait ses mains contre son bas-ventre à travers son boxer. Il avait chaud, il haletait. Mais il continuait de prier, faisant imaginer à Cas des images obsènes. Ils se voulaient mutuellement, physiquement. C'en était douloureux.

Un bip sonore retentit dans la chambre.

Puis tout se coupa, l'air chaud de la pièce retomba, le chasseur retira ses mains de là. Il venait de recevoir un sms. Peut être que Sam allait arriver, il ne fallait pas que son petit frère le voit comme cela, transpirant, rouge, l'envie et le désir déformant son sous-vêtement. Le châtain attrapa son téléphone portable et lu le massage qu'il venait de recevoir "J'arrive". La panique le pris aux tripes, il commença à vouloir se cacher sous les draps puis se dit qu'il fallait peut être aller prendre une douche froide puis il se calma, activa son "spider sens" au cas où et lut: De Castiel. Ce fut comme une explosion, l'excitation remonta d'un coup. Il arrivait. Ils allaient donc recommencer. La panique et l'excitation se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Cas et lui allaient faire du sexe ensemble. Cette idée d'un côté donnait la nausée à Dean mais d'un autre le rendait brûlant de désir. Puis il se laissa s'abandonner à l'idée que l'ange serait là d'une minute à l'autre pour s'abandonner au plaisir de la chaire. Il allait une nouvelle fois faire pécher un ange. Son ange.

Un bruissement d'ailes, les lumières s'éteinrent. Le chasseur ralluma la lampe de chevet. Voyait à peine le visage du vaisseau de son ange.

Il se leva pour s'approcher de lui à pas feutrés. "Hello Dean." Il sourit et embrassa chastement l'humain. " Je vois que tu es déjà habillé pour l'occasion." Ils sourirent salement puis l'humain embrassa son ange en commençant à le dévêtir. Il lui retira non sans difficulté son trench-coat, puis sa veste et sa cravate tandis que l'ange retirait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses chaussures et chaussettes. Dean l'entraîna ensuite jusqu'à son lit où il allonga Castiel puis se mis à lui retirer avec une lenteur minutieuse un par un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, déposant un baiser sur son torse après chaque bouton défait. Après la chemise entièrement retirée, il entreprit de retirer le bas, jouant avec cette même lenteur qu'il avait utilisé pour la chemise, baisant une nouvelle fois l'intérieur des cuisses à chaque fois que le pantalon se retrouvait plus bas.

Une fois que l'ange ne portait plus que le caleçon de son vaisseau, Dean embrassa le pénis durci à travers le tissu blanc afin de le stimuler d'avantage, puis il mordit à la lisière de l'élastique du vêtement, assez fort pour lui laisser une jolie petite marque de dents sur la peau. Il retira enfin le-dit vêtement, laissant l'ange soupirer d'aise. Dean réembrassa le pénis nu puis lui enfila un préservatif et commença par sucer le gland du brun. Puis le pris de plus en plus en bouche avant de l'avoir presque entier. Il suça l'ange jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise d'arrêter, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle et retira son préservatif.

Castiel fit signe à Dean de remonter et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils se retournent. Cas se retrouva allongé sur Dean, et à son tour il descendit le sous-vêtement de l'humain avant de présenter ses doigts à sa bouche de manière subjective à son chasseur. Celui-ci compris rapidement et avec une dose d'apréhension la suite des événements. Il attrapa la main du brun puis lui suça les doigts. Il laissa suffisamment de salive sur ceux-ci. Avant de commencer à le doigter, Castiel remonta pour embrasser Dean et pour le rassurer. "Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Tout va bien se passer, et si jamais tu as mal tu le dis d'arrêter ou bien si tu le veux j'utiliserai ma grâce pour que tu n'aies plus mal du tout." Il avait dit cela avec un sourire bienveillant avant de denouveau l'embrasser. Castiel, qui avait retenu comment Dean avait déjà fait sur lui, commença à pénétrer le chasseur de ses doigts fins par mimétisme. Un par un, sans précipitation. Il les faisaient bouger, fit des vas et viens et petit à petit, le châtain finit par véritablement apprécier ses gestes, il en grognait et gémissait, c'était bon. Puis au fur et à mesure, il reprenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses esprits et mesura le pour et le contre et se demandait s'il voulait que son ange le prenne, se dit peut être la prochaine mais s'entendit dire "Cas, prend moi.". L'ange, soucieux du bien-être de son humain s'assura à plusieurs reprises qu'il le voulait vraiment avant de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il remit un préservatif et pénétra petit à petit le chasseur. Puis lorsqu'il le demanda -cria- Castiel commença ses vas et viens, faisant plaisir aussi bien à son vaisseau qu'à son humain. Il continua jusqu'à la jouissance de son hôte et masturba Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui aussi. Il nettoya son vaisseau de toute trace de sueur et de sperm en prenant une douche puis Dean fit de même avant d'aller se recoucher. Castiel s'allonga à côté de lui, même s'il ne dormait pas, étant un ange du Seigneur. Il embrassa tendrement son humain et celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux.

Il n'arrivait à pas y croire. Il venait une nouvelle fois de faire du sexe -l'amour avec Castiel. Il se sentait à la fois sale mais tellement complet. 'Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme avant Cas, mais Cas n'est pas un homme hein? Cas est Cas, un ange. Alors dans ce cas là il n'avait pas peur de se dire qu'il était sûrement bi. Il aimait les femmes et les anges.' Sur ces pensées étranges il s'endormit blotti contre son ange. Et se réveilla avec celui-ci assit au bout de son lit, son éternel trench-coat sur les épaules et son regard bleu perçant posé sur lui. Dean tourna la tête et vu que son frère était lui aussi encore au lit. Voilà pourquoi Cas n'était plus dans ses bras, son frère avait dû rentrer pendant la nuit et Cas s'était senti obligé de se rhabillé et de s'assoir pour surveillé son humain comme il en a l'habitude.

Un jour ils le diront à Sam. Non pas qu'ils font des choses pour adultes lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Mais quand ils se l'auront dit d'abord, Sam saura enfin officiellement qu'ils s'aiment et là, Dean pourra se réveiller dans ses bras le matin, prendre tout son courage pour la chasse de la journée rien que par ses lèvres et son odeur. Un jour ils se diront je t'aime face à face. Et pas juste parfois sans faire exprès par prière... Si seulement ils savaient que Sam n'avait pas manqué les suçons dans le cou de Cas, les traces de morsures dans celui de Dean et les regards pleins d'amour et toutes ces petites choses qui crèvent les yeux mais qu'ils essaient de garder pour eux.

FIN


End file.
